Waiting On You
by Supernerd38
Summary: Based off the Anime Pre-view of Miraculous Ladybug! Marinette hopes to win the heart of one of her new classmates, Adrien Agreste. Adrien wishes for nothing more then to be left alone and Ladybug to fall in love with him. Unfortunately, for the two, they'll have to take whatever fate has planned for them.
1. Adrien Agreste

**First Miraculous Ladybug story! Very excited to start writing this story! :) Based mostly on the Anime! and on the cgi!**

 **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug...unfortunately!**

* * *

Adrien F-G. Agreste signed unhappily as he walked up the steps to his new school. _Play it cool Adrien. Maybe no one will notice you're Gabriel Agreste's son._

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He took one step in to school and was immediately cornered by a blonde who claimed she was 'the mayors daughter and his future wife', and that they should 'immediately start dating asap'.

Adrien's facial expression turned in to one of bemusement.

"Sorry, I'm not looking for a girlfriend." Adrien stated. _Especially not a gold-digger._

He walked passed her and Sabrina. Angry noises coming out of the Blondes mouth while she flailed her arms up and down in disbelief.

Sabrina's face paled as her 'best friend's' rejection. Unfortunately for Adrien and Sabrina, Chloe had set a goal, getting Adrien Agreste to be her boyfriend.

"Hey,wait up!" A boy behind Adrien called out. He tugged slightly at his vest to hide something before looking back.

"You're Adrien, right?"

"Yes." He turned himself completely around.

"Nino. Want me to show you around?...and don't worry about Chloe, she thinks just because her dad is the mayor means she can get away with anything." Nino explained.

"Thought as much." Adrien replied. A frown appeared on his face as he felt eyes bore in to the back of his head.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Nino offered.

* * *

Marinette walked towards her class with Alya. The two talked on events that occurred during the two days they were off school.

"Did you catch Ladybug in action!?" Alya squealed delighted.

"Of course! I-I was watching fro the Bakery window, which you should have been too." Marinette lied. She didn't just _'watch'_ the action she _was_ the action.

"I wouldn't agree! I got great footage of the whole ordeal between ladybug and the marksmen! It's a hit on the ladybug blog, as well." Alya argued, already pulling up the video on her phone.

"Can't argue with that...but...just be careful when you're trying to get footage! You could get in to the crossfire." Marinette frowned.

"Someone cares!" Alya teased.

"Of course I do! You're like a sister to me," Marinette whined. "Plus, who will eat all my cookies when I look away? Who will help me when I have boy trouble? _If that day comes_. Who will I have slumber parties with? Who will-"

"Okay, okay. I get it, be more careful," Alya groaned. "But...If I do get in between the crossfire, Ladybug would save me." Alya beamed excitedly.

"Yet, she has to fight the bad guy." Marinette pointed out.

"..." Alya couldn't think of a comeback after that.

"Are you busy tonight?" Alya questioned. Marinette nodded. _Out patrolling, unfortunately._

"We can hang out tomorrow, if you're up for it?" Marinette quickly offered. Alya nodded her head at the offer, accepting it and smiling.

"Hey, I need to go find Nino, wanna come?" Alya offered, scanning the hall way for a trace of him.

Marinette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively when Alya mentioned Nino. A blush quickly spread to Alya's face as she hurriedly explained that wasn't the case.

Marinette giggled as her friends face became more red.

Alya walked off flustered and very annoyed at the littlest thing Marinette said to her. Marinette, not looking where she was going, turned and collided with something stiff and fabric-y.

"Oof" She had squeaked out. "Sorry, I'm such a klutz! Klutzy Marinette a-always b-b-bumping into people" Her words started to stutter as she looked up at the person she collided in to. **_The_** Adrien Agreste.

A blush enveloped in her cheeks.

"It's okay. Accidents happen." Adrien shrugged it off, standing in place as Marinette examined him. For her, it was to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her, yet, here he is. Standing still while she examined him.

She noted everything about him. He wore black pants along with a black vest and tie. A grey long-sleeved shirt and a black bag slugged over his shoulder. _Gabriel Agreste_ brand was all of his clothes. Everything down to his shoes were labeled.

He also noted everything about her. The first thing was that she had admitted she was a 'Klutz'. Second, she was wearing short shorts. _A violation of dress code, maybe?_

She wore a white button-up shirt and a black sweater, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A red backpack hung on her shoulders along with a purse that hung from one shoulder and brushed up against her thigh on the other side.

Another thing he picked up was her scent. She smelled like pastries and strawberries.

He soon realized that Marinette and him had been examining each other for a while. He bid her a silent good bye with his stoic face and walked off. He looked mad as he did so.

Soon after the bell rang, indicating the students to head off to class. The hallways cleared, except for Marinette who had watched him leave. A string of her hair at the top of her head began to shift back and forth, before stopping, becoming a heart- shape.

She smiled happily as her cheeks burned bright red.

She, Marinette Cheng, was in love with Adrien Felix, Gabriel, Agreste. Son to Gabriel Agreste, the world famous fashion designer, the man that inspires her to become a fashion designer.

Yet, that wasn't relevant to Marinette. Marinette isn't in love with Adrien because of his status, wealth, or father.

She was interested in the boy that allowed her to inspect him. The boy she had stupidly bumped in to.

"Wow, Marinette, You're really late to class." Tikki stated, her head poking out from Marinette's bag. Marinette jumped at that and rushed to class.

* * *

Ladybug ran from rooftop to rooftop. Her hair and hair ties flapping wildly in the wind as she scanned the surrounding areas of France for trouble.

 _A normal night for her._ She thought of visiting Alya but decided against it. Alya would surely have a heart attack if Ladybug came knocking on her window. _What would they even discuss about?_

She bravely took a huge leap from one building, unaware of the green cat-like eyes watching her do so in admiration.

She cartwheeled on the roof she had just landed on. She stood still before turning her head back to look at, what she believed to be her akumatized victim at first, Chat Noir. She extended her arms and threw her self off the roof.

Chat Noir yelped in surprise at her action, rushing toward the edge of the roof where she had just jumped. Fortunately, to the relief of Chat, Ladybug had used her Yo-yo to swing to another building.

She stood on a higher roof top and looked down at him, almost glaring, as she retracted her yo-yo.

"How about you make this easy for the both of us and tell me where your akuma is?" Ladybug stated boldly.

"What?" Chat Noir asked confused.

"Look, we could do this the easy way or the hard way, err...what's your name?" Ladybug questioned.

"Chat Noir...and I'm not akumatized!" Chat replied, holding up his ring. "I have a kwami."

She looked surprised. She always knew there were more Kwami's out there but didn't realize another one took residence in France.

"I'm here to protect France, with you, _My Lady._ " Chat said. His cat-like grin showing.

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chat Noir

**I feel like this story will be very angst-y lol. Make Chat a Byronic hero, got it. ;) Do know he's also based on the cgi version. Thank you all for the reviews and all the followers and favs my mouth went from :l to :O once I saw! Thank you all! Please excuse any grammar mistakes!**

* * *

Marinette read the new scoop on Alya's phone of Ladybug's new _sidekick?_ If anything, more like admirer.

"Does... he have a name?" Marinette questioned, handing the phone back to Alya. Alya shrugged at the question.

"I'll have to ask soon! Can't have him be nameless forever... _I ship it._ " Alya whispered the last part to herself more then Marinette. An image of Chat Noir and Ladybug's faces just inches apart from each other. Marinette noticed the photo and remembered that exact moment from last night.

Chat had tried to get a kiss but, as soon as he leaned in, Ladybug pushed him back with her finger on his nose.

"He's blowing up all over the internet." Alya pointed out as image by image of last night arose. Mostly of Chat Noir. The headlines were going crazy!

 **WHO IS FRANCE'S NEW SUPERHERO?**

 **LADYBUG WITH NEW SIDEKICK!**

 **NEW LOVE INTEREST FOR LADYBUG?!**

A few articles names had popped up on the internet. Marinette scoffed at the last two, one day in and he's either her sidekick or a love interest.

"Ladybug must have a plate full, dealing with this guy." Alya noted, flipping through more images. "You think we'll get even more Super heroes, younger ones, maybe?"

"Younger ones?" Marinette asked confused.

"You know, like, if they have kids! Do you think they would let them fight?" Alya questioned. Marinette's face went though a lot of emotions with this question.

"First, who in the right mind would let their kids wonder the streets of Paris, looking for trouble? Second, how do you know their dating? They could be siblings for all we know" _Okay that's a lie but still._

"Third, what if they have families already?" Marinette questioned.

 _"My otp..."_ Alya whispered under her breath.

"Ya' never know, Marinette." Alya shrugged off her questions. Alya made a mental note to add an app on her phone, telling her when Ladybug was present.

"So, how was your meet up with Nino?" Marinette asked, changing the topic.

"Oh...Well, I just needed to ask him if he was busy last night, seeing as you were." Alya explained. Shrugging off Marinette's cheeky grin.

"Why were _you_ late to class yesterday?" Alya questioned, changing the subject once more.

"Being a Klutz," Marinette sighed. "As usual."

"Spill."

"You know the new guy, right?" Marinette questioned.

"Adrien Agreste?"

"mmhm," Marinette nodded. "I sorta...bumped in to him...I kinda walked circles around him..." Marinette rubbed the back of her neck.

"Next thing I know Tik-THINKING! I was thinking and realized; I had to get to class," Marinette caught herself. "Thankfully, Mrs. Bustier didn't catch me."

* * *

Adrien looked through the many sections of books in the library. Looking for a particular book, in mind. Unfortunately, Adrien had a little pest that would not let him live. Plagg flew up to the top shelf of the library and pushed all the books down on Adrien.

Adrien stiffened and looked towards the Black Cat kwami that had caused this. Dust flying off everywhere, indicating how long its been since the books have been touched.

He looked to the kwami, A book sat on top of his head as well as both his arms. He slumped his hands and a book fell to the floor.

"What's the matter, Felix? You were smiling last night when you were about to kiss ladybug" Plagg came close to face, puckering up his lips as if he was really going for a kiss. He usually called Adrien by his middle name, Felix.

Adrien jumped back in surprised as his kwami snickered. He crossed his arms and looked away from Plagg.

"Keep this up and you can forget about your precious, _disgusting,_ camembert" Adrien said, bending down to pick up the books the kwami had just thrown down.

Plagg gasped loudly.

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me." Adrien shrugged, placing the books back one by one.

A yell from one side of the library attracted Adrien's attention. _An Akuma attack? At school?!_

Adrien looked to his kwami raising his hand to show a black cat ring. In its eyes were two emeralds in bedded into it with a ruby in the middle.

"YOU SHOULD REALLY WARN ME BEFORE SUCKING ME IN TO THE RIIIIIIIING!" Plagg yelped, getting sucked in to the ring.

 _He'll figure something out later. Maybe like 'Plagg, claws out!' sounds original enough._

In his place was Chat Noir. A cat-like grin plastered on his face as he jumped on to a school railing and exiting through the library window.

* * *

"Talk about those headlines," Ladybug landed a swift kick on to their next akumatized victim. They blocked it easily enough.

"Don't you think they captured my good side?" Chat asked, his staff already in hand. He jumped from his position on to the akumatized person, blinding them, causing them to stumble back a bit.

"I thought Black cats didn't have good sides." Ladybug advanced.

"That wounds me, My Lady." Chat hopped off their victim and landed next to her, just as Ladybug grabbed a necklace and crushed beneath her foot.

"You know, there is a good chance we may know each other," Chat said.

"Doubt it."

Chat Noir took in his surroundings. Students surrounded the duo, phones out; recording the whole ordeal, watching silently as Ladybug de-akumatized and setting free a white butterfly.

"Bye, bye little butterfly." Marinette waved off as she always did.

Chat Noir's miraculous beeped, indicating he had only a minute left before he was back in his civilian form.

"Always a pleasure, My Lady." Chat Noir smiled, grabbing one of her hands and placing a gentle kiss on her palm. Turning back to jump away.

"Hey, wait!" Alya rushed toward the black feline. "Can we get a name from you?" Alya questioned, her phone up against his face.

"Chat Noir." He two-finger saluted before he jumped away. By the time Alya turned around Ladybug was gone as well.

* * *

School had been dismissed early due to the akuma attack that happened in the court yard. Ladybug, and now Chat Noir, had saved the day once more. They were over due for an interview with anyone, whether it be CNN, Fox News, Freshly France, or even the conspiracy theorist that ran the Ladybug blog.

Everyone wanted to know who Paris' two super heroes were and why they wouldn't let anyone get close to them. Not even the Mayor knew the two personally, yet, he could always count on the two to save the day.

Or so he says.

It could be that his daughter was a closet Ladybug cosplay-er. Especially now, since their was a new super hero in which she let Sabrina play as. One of her many butlers being the akumatized victim of their choice.

Marinette went home to help her parents in the bakery. She loved to decorate the marzipans with little floral designs and on occasion ladybugs, which grabbed most buyer's kids' attention.

Adrien went home to an empty house. Not even Nathalie was there. His father was probably in London or something on a business trip as per usual. He walked to his room, stopping by his massive kitchen to pick up some cheese, and placed down his backpack gently.

He didn't have any homework due to the early dismissal, not that he would mind. He sat at his computer desk and placed the smelly cheese far away from him.

This attracted the black kwami's attention. "Did I ever tell you that I appreciate you?" Plagg hummed happily as he nibbled on his sweet camembert.

"Hmph." Adrien turned his attention back to his computer screen. He turned on the monitor and he was immediately on the **MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!** fan blog that was run by some girl at his school.

His eyes flickered to a video she had posted not too long ago. It was of Ladybug and Chat Noir's unplanned randevu in the court yard of his school.

 _"Can we get a name from you?"_

 _"Chat Noir."_

The video replayed what he had said at that instant. He leaned back in his chair contemplating something. His leg swung over to rest on the other one, his fingers drumming slightly together in thought. _How does one go about enchanting a girl as wonderful as Ladybug?_

True, he had just met the girl of his dreams, but, he couldn't help it. His eyes had landed on her, jumping from one building to another, his eyes had jumped from curious to admiration and love in one quick second.

Day one and he already had a nickname for her, My Lady, to which she accepted without correcting him once. He would soon have more then just one nickname for her, he was sure of it.

Another thing was to make sure Ladybug didn't lose a wing fighting.

He would protect _his_ Ladybug at all costs.

 **Please Review! I'm very excited where I will be taking this. Most of the anime concepts are from that one lil pre-view we got as well as the creators talking about it! Cgi will come in handy.**


End file.
